


Pose for the Camera!

by Icey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/pseuds/Icey
Summary: Photographic evidence that sometimes inter-gang relationships can work out.





	Pose for the Camera!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot more experimental that I planned, but I like how it turned out. Hope you do, too!


End file.
